Day Of Death
by Phantom2B
Summary: Vlad tried to kill Danny, but I stepped in front of him. Danny sobbed at my side as I died in the hospital. I was now known as Amity's Angel. That is where my story ends but what people don't know, is how it began.
1. Death For Another

**Hiya everyone this is Phantom2B!**

I started out writing this story for a contest, and wanted to put it on FanFiction. It's told in a certin person's point of veiw. I was typing this and for the first time out of all the books/stories I've read or wrote, this was the first one to make me cry. I hope you enjoy it!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, sadly. :'(_

* * *

**Day of Death

* * *

**

The day I died was the day that my family and friends lived. I died with honor and the thought that my brother would live. I died, he didn't. Time of death: 11:52pm on July 14th, 2008. The day I died was the day that my family was no longer clueless. It was a day of both sorrow and relief. The Ghost Boy was no longer looked upon as a threat but rather looked upon as Daniel Fenton, the boy who had a Heart Of Gold and a Family Of Heaven. And as for me, I was known as Amity's Angel, the girl who would give up anything to save another. I gave up my life to save my brother's. I knew that this would someday come, and I feared it. I feared dieing. That was, until that day.

On that day, I felt nothing. It was like I was looking through my eyes and watching someone else control my body and what I did. It happened so slowly, as if everything was running in slow motion. Reality was put in slow motion as I jumped in front of my brother in the process of pushing him out of the way. Then, everything went fast and black. Slowly, I could hear people talking to me. I knew exactly what they were saying but none of it really clicked in my mind. Sharp pains ran through my body, it felt like death. Ironic isn't it? Then I heard my brother sobbing by my side.

He kept saying he was sorry and that I should remember all the good times, because he always will. I tried opening my eyes, but couldn't seem to do it. I forced my body my mumble out some words. Those words where, "Danny, I love you, never forget that. Stay strong." I couldn't say any more, my body was too weak. I felt a body over me, hugging me tightly and crying then sobbed out, "Jazz, I'll never forget, I promise!" I heard sirens in the background. Danny stopped hugging me and screamed, "LET ME GO! SHE NEEDS ME!" My next guess was that officers pulled him away. He sobbed louder and louder, screaming.

Next I hear my parents beside me. My mom is stroking my hair, saying that it'll be all right. I can't tell you how wrong she was. I felt tears falling from my parent's faces. My dad hugged me and said he was sorry. My mom kissed me on my forehead and they both told me they love me. Then I heard my mother break down into screaming sobs as I was lifted into an ambulance on the gurney. My parents were told that they couldn't ride with me in the ambulance because there was no room. The doors closed and the sirens went on. I could feel just by the movement of the vehicle, that we were speeding as fast as possible. I was brought into the hospital once we arrived.

They rushed me into a trauma room and started examining my body. The doctor's hooked me up to a heart rate and breathing monitor. They then put an IV in my left arm. After being poked and connected to things, I was rushed off to get a MRI to see if I had any brain damage from the hit. While they took the 'pictures' I focused on trying to speak. They pulled me out and I tried mumbling a few words. I guess they didn't hear me because I was then rushed off to get X-Rays of my chest to see how badly my ribs and spinal cord was broken.

While being taken down the halls, the doctors stopped. "Jazz!" my brother cried and hugged me. I opened my eyes, just enough to see him. His eyes were red and puffy. His face was streamed with tears and he was in ghost form. My doctor talked slowly to my parents. I mumbled to Danny, "Why in ghost form?" Tears streamed down his face, "It was the fastest way to get us to the hospital. I don't care about my secret identity, all I care about is you." A faint smile grew on my face. I returned the hug while lying there and said, "I'm not afraid, as long as you remember. Never forget, ever." I had no control over my body because it didn't work. My eyes shut and I could barley hear the world around me.

All I heard was a doctor yelling "CODE BLUE!" I heard a flat line and knew that the time that I once feared, has now come. Danny was pushed away from me, but he fought back. He yelled, "I WILL ALWAYS REMEMBER! I PROMISE!" I mentally smiled and drifted away as my family sobbed in sorrow. Danny was ashamed to be a ghost, and reverted back human while sobbing. I looked upon my now dead body, and saw my family. The doctor told the time of death and added that I was to be forever known as Amity's Angel. I told you how my story ended but never how it started. I watch my family cry and remember what happened earlier that night. On the night I became Amity's Angel, was the night my brother became the one known as Heart Of Gold. My story starts here, but also ends in this very place. The day I died was the day that I saved my friends and family. My brother's life was spared because mine was taken. I, Jazmine Aira Fenton, have a story and it's not going to be kept a secret.

* * *

**So? What do you think? It's not a one shot, it'll go on longer! It looked alot longer when I first wrote it out on paper. Then it looked shorted when i typed it up on word, now it looks super short! Well, please reveiw and tell me what you think, please. I need to know what I should work on, the contest entries are due on the 25th of June!**

**-Phantom2B**

**P.S.- I'm working on the big finish for Stuck I hope it'll be up soon!**


	2. My Story Untold

**Phantom2B here! This is Chapter 2 - My Story Untold. It is Jazz unfolding her story of how and why she died. This may not look long but on Word it takes up 3 pages and that's a good thing. It has to be at least 5 pages long before I can turn it in to enter the contest! Well I should shut-tp and get on with the story.**

* * *

**Day of Death**

**Chapter 2 - My Story Untold

* * *

**

I have a story to tell an unlike most stories, it starts the day before my death. Most people tell it from months ago but mine is short. A single day is all that's needed. It was July 14th, 2008. I woke up at 4:00am like I always do, even if we're on summer vacation. I had a strange feeling run through my body and I didn't seem to get out of bed. I put a hand to my forehead. No temperature but I had the worst feeling. I shrugged it off not knowing what it meant.

I walked into the bathroom and took a shower, got dressed in my normal clothes and brushed my long orange hair. I walked out of the bathroom and went downstairs to the kitchen. That feeling ran through me again when I looked around for something to eat. I pulled out a carton of eggs and cooked those. I sat down to red the paper and my brother comes running down the stairs.

He ran down the stairs and into a wall then ran into the basement. I cocked an eyebrow at what he was doing. He ran upstairs and asked, "Is mom or dad up yet?"

I set down the newspaper and got up. "There's still sleeping. Care to tell me what's going on?" I asked pouring a cup of coffee.

He pulled out a chair and sat down saying, "I have a bad feeling about today. I sat up really quickly and just could feel that something is going to go wrong today. So I rushed downstairs checking to see if the portal was closed in case of a massive ghost attack. Alright now that I'm saying this aloud, I even think I'm going over the edge."

I sipped my coffee, still standing there. "You had a bad feeling this morning so you rushed out of bed at 4:30 in the morning just to check the Ghost Portal?" I asked him. My brother nodded. I was about to say something when that horrible feeling ran through my body again.

I dropped my coffee and it shattered all over the floor. I stood there looking at the shattered cup and the brownish liquid spreading out of the cup. "Uh, Jazz, are you alright?"

I stepped over the broken cup, looked at Danny, and walked upstairs into my bedroom. I paced back and forth trying to figure out what that feeling was. I traced back my thoughts to the night before, I was up pretty late writing my paper on Ghost Envy but I wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary like Danny does everyday. I couldn't help but think that this feeling wasn't just an annoying feeling but a sign. I plopped down on my perfectly made bed and sighed, closing my eyes.

I asked myself, "If this is a sign that I'm telling myself, then what does it mean?" I lied back in my bed, resting my head on my pillow still thinking about what this could be. _'I think I've read about this before. A person can tell if they're going to die and that they feel it all day- what am I talking about? I'm not going to die! How am I going to die?' _I sat up shrugging off my crazy idea.

"I'm not going to die," I told myself, not completely believing my own words.

* * *

**What do you think so far? Tell me in a reveiw! **

**I'd like to thank the people who reveiwed and I'm already working on the next chapter:-D**

**-Phantom2B**

**P.S. - I _might _have the thrid chapter up later today, but I don't know. I only have nine more days to finish this story so I better hurry up!**


	3. Falling Rain

**It's me, Phantom2B! Here's Chapter 3 - Falling Rain! I am completly hyper, I forced myself to sit down and type this chapter. So far my story takes up four pages on Word. YAY! Eight more days until my contest entry(this story) is due!**

* * *

**Day Of Death**

**Falling Rain**

* * *

How could I believe such a thing? I will not die today. I won't. Will I? I gazed out my window and let my mind drift into nothing, staring into the dark gloomy sky. It looked like it was going to storm horribly out there. I let my mind and body relax, just looking into nothing. Solitude in this house is like the apocalypse. Someone was knocking on my door.

I let out a sign and brought my thoughts back, and said, "Yes?"

"Jazz dear," my mother said through the door, "Danny said you were acting strange. Anything wrong?"

I couldn't let her know what I half thought was going to happen so I simply answered, "Nothing's wrong. Just over stressed. I guess I'm just a little tired from being up all night writing my collage admission paper. That's all, no worries."

I heard her sigh, "Well if that's all, I'll just be downstairs in the lab." She walked down the steps.

I shook my head and said to myself, "Just stress? Yeah right." I walked over to my desk pulled out my diary and started writing.

_July 14th, 2008_

_Today was unlike any other day. I woke up feeling a strange feeling that I am going to die today. I just wonder why I feel like this day is going to be the last day I ever live. Yesterday was like any other. A carefree day with no worries. I don't know why but I can't seem to push this silly thought from my mind that this'll be the end of my life story. That I won't get to go to collage or have children or live my dream job. I don't know why this is happening. And if I am really going to die, then how? This town is so nice and peaceful. My brother deals with the ghost matters. I help him out sometimes. But why today? Why not get this feeling when I'm older? Something is wrong. I am sure of that. Today, something evil and horrible wrong is going to happen._

I closed my diary and put walked away. I opened my bedroom door and headed down the stairs. The house was quiet and this house is never quiet. I looked in the kitchen and saw my brother eating cereal. "Where are mom and dad?" I ask.

He looks up, shrugs and says, "Looking for me to hunt down I guess. They left a few minutes ago 'looking for ghosts'."

I nod, walking to the fridge. I pulled out an apple and started eating it. "Danny," I say, he looks up. "Something bad is going to happen today."

He gave me a weird look. "What do you mean? Did you do something?"

I shook my head, "I don't know. But I have a strong feeling that something utterly horrible is going to happen today, but I don't know what it is." Rain came flying down. I heard it hitting the roof and sidewalks. I looked at the clock on the stove and it read '6:47am', I was up in my room for that long and couldn't believe it. Danny just stared at me and finally said, "Something horrible is going to happen? I had that same feeling."

* * *

**It's moving along! This story is turning out way better than I thought it would be! In order to have it ready by the 25th of June, I might have to update two chapters a day. Please reveiw!**

**And thank you!**

**-Phantom2B**


	4. Streaming Tears

**Hey everyone! This is Phantom2B! Alright in this chapter, there's tons of brother and sisterly things going on. Hope you enjoy it!**

_Disclaimer: Me no owie Danny Phantom. :'(_

* * *

Day Of Death

Streaming Tears

* * *

There was silence. Danny stared at me then turned to face his now empty bowl. "Jazz," he whispered, "we both had that feeling. Does that mean we're going to die?"

I was taken back by his question. I didn't know what to tell my sixteen-year-old brother. I couldn't possibly think of the idea that he might die today. That I might lose my little brother. That he will be gone, never coming back. Tears filled my eyes. I glanced down at the floor and in a soft, yet hard voice I asked, "Who's loose? If we are to die that means someone is to kill us, but who is it? Danny tell me, who is the killer?" I glared at him as he looked up from his cereal bowl. A tear slid down the side of my face. Most likely, it would be a ghost enemy. I needed to know this. I didn't want to push fate but I had to know.

He quietly stood up, grabbed his bowl and walked over to put it in the sink. He sighed heavily and turned to face me. "I think I know-" he stopped talking and walked over to the phone. He picked it up and then it rang. Danny answered it and walked out of the room. I shook my head. His powers had improved over time. He could tell when the phone was going to ring before anyone else knew. He knows what you are going to say before you say it. Some times it scares me that he can do that. It freaks my parents out a lot more because they still don't know he has ghost powers.

I wiped away some stray tears that had fallen. It was now 7:16am. He knows it. I know he knows what is going to happen. I don't think he knows when or how, but he knows that he's going to die today. That's part of why I'm scared, the other is that I know that I'm going to die. It's sad that I'm afraid of death. That I worry about my life ending today. I feel bad that I feel this way. Danny puts himself in danger everyday and I know that at any moment I could end up being an only child.

I sat down, on the floor with my back against the counter and my eyes shut. I hugged my knees against my chest and sat there, crying. Danny came back into the kitchen and walked over to me, he sat down next to me. "It'll be alright. Nothing bad is going to happen," he told me in a soft brotherly voice. I stayed there, crying. My brother hugged me tightly.

"You're my brother! I can't lose you! You're my brother!" I sobbed out.

He hugged me tighter. "Jazz, you won't lose me. I'm not going to die. I'm not. I couldn't do that to you," he told me softly.

We sat there for about an hour. It was raining pretty bad outside. I could hear the winds whipping the trees around. The front door opened and two peopled walked in. My parents walked into the house. My father went upstairs to get dry clothes on and my mom walked into the kitchen's doorway.

Danny didn't notice either of them, he was too busy calming me down. "Jazz, it'll be alright. I fight ghosts everyday and I'm not dead." My mother stood there. Danny walked over to the table and sighed, "I'll go fly around town making sure everything is alright."

I snapped my eyes open, "You can't fly in this weather! It's too windy! You'll get hurt! NO!" Tears were streaming down my face. I got up walked over to him and he hugged me.

"I'll be fine," he turned into his alter ego Danny Phantom, then flew upward, going through the ceiling. I turned to walk out of the room when I saw my mother blocking the doorway with her eyes wider than dish plates.

* * *

**I told you that there would be lots of brotherly/sisterly emotions flying. I have six days left to turn this story in, I better get my butt in gear and finish writing it! Please reveiw and tell me what I need to work on!**

**-Phantom2B**


	5. Horrifyingly Thoughtless

**You guessed it! I'm Phantom2B! I am totally upset that I couldn't update more chapters within the week. I was so flipping upset! Here's a little something I typed up in five minutes, I call it Chapter 5 - ****Horrifyingly Thoughtless!**

_Disclaimer: -sobs- I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM!_

* * *

**Day Of Death**

**Horrifyingly Thoughtless

* * *

**

I had no idea what to say. She surely saw Danny change, nothing that can change that. What if I calmly tell her what happened. Should I keep quiet and let her think she imagined it all? What ever I was going to say, I had to say it now. I opened my month and no words came out. I wiped away some tears, but they still kept raining down.

"D-Danny… he… he's the ghost… ghost boy!" my mother stuttered. She put a hand to her head, "I must be hallucinating!"

I pulled out a chair for her. She walked over and sat down, inhaling and exhaling slowly.

If I don't say something, she is going to have a nervous breakdown! I pulled out a chair across from her at the table. A sigh left my lips, "Mom." She turned towards me. I quickly went over numerous thoughts in my head, trying to figure out what I should say to explain everything in a way that she won't go into shock. The truth is what I settled on. "Mom, Danny is the ghost boy, Danny Phantom." Her eyes got wide and started to get watery.

"Why are you crying?" I asked her.

"Why are YOU crying?" she shot back.

I looked down. I shouldn't tell her about my feeling. She would go into '**over protective mom mode**' if I told her. I don't like lying, never in my eighteen years of living did I ever like lying. But I had to, what other way was there? I know, I'll just tell her half of the truth and leave out the fact that Danny and/or I might die today. "It's just… I fear Danny dieing. When he goes out fighting ghosts. Everyday is another day that I might become an only child. It hurts me to think that, and I hate myself for ever thinking such an awful thought but it's always there, lingering me."

Tears fell from my face. I blinked to try to regain vision but there were to many. My sight was blurry. I simply closed my eyes and rest my head on the tabletop. I wiped the tears from my eyes just enough so that I could see what time it was. 8:48am. I wish I knew when I was going to die so I could prepare for it. Or prepare for Danny's death.

My mom let out a sigh, "I am the world's **_worst_** mother!"

I tired comforting her, "No you're not! Why would you say such thing?" I tried wiping away some tears to see her face, but I still couldn't see through the blur. _'Am I crying this much?'_

"I have been hunting down my son for two years! Always talking about taking apart ghosts molecule by molecule. Zapping him with ghost weapons. Punishing him for being out late. Now I see all the answers. Why he's missed school, why he's always late coming home, and why he looks so tired and beaten up!" she sobbed out.

My tears finally stopped coming out so fast that I could see fine now. Her face was full of sorrow. Her eyes were red and puffy, her face was streamed with tears.

Slowly she got up and walked over to the doorway. Paused and said, "I need some time. This is too much. I need time!" She cried louder while walking up the steps. My father was coming down as she was running up.

His face was filled with confusion. "What's up with her?"

I rested my head in my heads and mumbled, "Dad, I wish you knew."

* * *

**And there you have peoples! Chapter five! It took me a whole five minutes to write this, I sure and lazy. lol! Just kidding. But this did only take five minutes, but I guess that's because I knew what every charrie should say and/or do. **

**Please reveiw! I will be adding more chapters throught the day! (THIS IS DUE TOMARROW! -note: all contest entries are due on the 25th-)**

**-Phantom2B**


	6. Coming Home?

**Kitten here with GREAT news! Racheal is extending the due date to July 7th! She said no one turned anything in because it was too short of a time bracket, so this is AWSOME! I HAVE LOTS OF TIME TO COMPLETE THIS FIC! w00t! **

* * *

Day Of Death

Chapter 6 - Coming Home?

* * *

My father, dressed in a bright orange jumpsuit, sat down at the table after grabbing a plate which was filled with fudge. Large, chocolaty bars of fudge.

One after another, he shoved the bars of fudge into his mouth. I sighed at my father's idiotic behavior. He could be completely oblivious sometimes… so that's where Danny gets it from! Danny is always so clueless about the most obvious things.

The thought of Danny made my head spin. He had been gone for over an hour, seeing that it was now 9:37am. Tears formed in my eyes. I brushed them away, watching my father eat having nothing else to do except await the return of my brother, who as I feel, will not be living after today. My elbows rested on the table and I had my head cradled in my hands.

I sat there. Seconds maybe? They dragged on, seeming like hours, days, years until my mom was walking down the stairs. She had stopped crying but her eyes were still red and puffy.

My father noticed her and looked up from his now empty plate. "Hey Maddie! Why have you been crying? DID A GHOST HURT YOU?"

With that last question, he jumped up and got into a fighting stance with his fists raised.

She rested a hand on his shoulder, "No Jack. There's no bad ghost. Only bad parents."

He cocked an eyebrow, lowering his fists, "Bad parents? What do you mean?"

A few tears formed in her eyes as she spoke softly, "Danny Phantom… is our son."

He stood there for a few minutes. "Nice one Maddie!" He chuckled, "Trying to pull my leg, huh?"

She looked at him strait in the eyes, "Jack, I'm serious. Why would I ever joke about such matter?" She wiped away a tear from her face.

My father sat down and put his face into his hands. He wasn't crying but was just trying to take in everything.

I couldn't really focus on what was happening, I was too worried about Danny. He'd been gone a long time. What if he was hurt? It was raining badly outside. What if the wind hurt him? I could never forgive myself! I couldn't stop tears from forming in my eyes. The front door slamed open. We all face the family room and see a soaking wet figure in the doorway.

* * *

**OH MY GOSH! THAT CHAPTER WAS SHORT! Oh well. OH! OH! GUESS WHO'S HYPER BEYOND MATTER? DOESN'T TAKE A GENIUS TO FIGURE OUTIT'S ME! I'm now listening to The Hampster Dance(I've listened to it 27 times strait and counting!), it's almost midnight and I'm bouncing off the walls! Alright that was chapter six. Everyone _should_ know who that person at the door is. It's obvious. **

**Anyways, por favor(please) reveiw!**

**-Kitten(Phantom2B)**


	7. Painfull Stories

**Phantom2B has finally updated da' story! Alright, here is chapter 7! **

**PLEASE REVEIW!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the show Danny Phantom or any of its characters._

* * *

**Day Of Death**

**Chapter 7 - Painfull Stories**

* * *

My eyes got wide. I wanted to run up to him and hug tightly without ever letting go, but something just didn't seem right. He was gone for about two hours. But why? Did he run into ghosts? Why is he just standing there, soaking wet?

I shook my head. This day is all too confusing. I don't understand. He is just standing there with the front door wide open. The wind that rushed in gave me the chills and made me shiver. No one else was saying anything either.

"D-Danny?" I called his name. He stepped forward, yet was still in the shadows. All thoughts of something not being right turned into facts. I opened my mouth to question him, but he raised a hand signaling to keep closed.

"She knows now, doesn't she?" he asked, referring to mom. I nodded and added, "So does dad."

He nodded slightly. Danny closed the door and walked into the kitchen. He leaned against the counter and let out a sigh. Lightening and thunder crackled in the sky. Then I noticed a gash on his left forearm. It wasn't bleeding now but it looked like it had been. His powers heal him faster than any human could imagine, but this looks fresh. He must have run into somebody.

Before my brother could say it was 'no big deal' I started talking, "You cut yourself. Who is out there? What ghost is it? Is it the Guys In White?"

"Jazz," he said, "take it easy. I know you are worried-"

"Darn right I'm worried!" I snapped. "Please, just talk to me! I need to know what might be the end to you in hope of stopping it!"

His face grew dark and upset looking.

"It isn't," I gulped, "D-Dan?"

He looked down. But whether or not that was a yes (I couldn't tell), I was down right freaking out. I jumped out of my chair, walked up to him and grabbed his shirt. "Is it? Is it him? Tell me!" I practically yelled.

My parents stayed out it until I questioned Danny like that. My mom was the first to ask, "What are you talking about?"

Danny was still looking downward. "I fell. The winds picked up and I fell into a tree. That how I cut my arm. I couldn't control my flying, I was going to fast."

"Why were you flying so fast?" I pestered him.

"Please, tell us what's going on," my mother pleaded.

"It wasn't him, completely." I let go of his shirt but stayed in my same spot.

"What do you mean he wasn't there completely?" I asked in a rushed tone. I didn't have to look to know my parents were both clueless.

"Dan, he is not just me," he shook his head. "Once you all died, I went to Vlad's. There isn't enough time to explain what happened, but he ripped out my humanity. My ghost half was ticked off in which he ripped Vlad's ghost half out as well. My ghost went into his ghost, the evil was too powerful turning me into Dan. Get it, Jazz? Vlad is half of Dan just as much as I am half of him!"

My mother gasped, "Vlad is half ghost too?" I nodded but turned my attention back to Danny, who had been talking in riddles.

"Half of Dan, you are half but so is… oh my god. What is he doing here?" I yelled the last part.

"I can tell you one thing, he isn't here because of his normal reason. He's altering his motives. Someone's life will be lost and I have a feeling we are going to get a visit by a certain ghost."

* * *

**Alrighty then, there's the chapter! Hope you liked it. Please reveiw!**

**-Phantom2B**


	8. Time Master

**Hey everyone. This is the next chapter and well, that's it. I have nothing else to say. So READ! lol, and don't forget to reveiw!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

_"Wait it's me, Danny, your son!" -Danny_

_"Lies I do not have a son! And even if I did I wouldn't name it Danny. That's dumb!" -Jack_

_

* * *

_

**Day Of Death**

**Chapter 8 - Time Master**

_'Why does he do that? Danny talks in rhymes too much. I normally figure them out in a snap but today my mind in on something else. The death. I can't shake the fact. Danny said lives will be taken. But isn't there a way to change the up coming future? Such as alter what we do that leads up to this nightmare. There just has to be a way. He said we're getting a visit by a certain ghost, does he mean Vlad or somebody else? This is too much to handle. If I take away the part that my brother has unbelievable powers and my parents fight ghosts, then I live a normal life. So if asking for normal is pretty much asking for nothing to change. This is all too confusing. Why does this have to be so hard?'_ I look over to my parents.

My father has his face rested on the table. It must be too much for him to even make of it. But my mom is trying her hardest to sort everything out.

She slowly speaks, "Our son is Danny Phantom, public ghost enemy number one and we've been hunting him down, wanting to tear him apart into tiny molecules. Our old collage buddy, Vlad Masters, is an evil half ghost I know as The Wisconsin Ghost who… who is attacking today and… is going to… kill… people?" Tears slid down her pale face. She had the story correct, but like me wasn't taking it in.

I shook my head. "Danny, which ghost are we getting a visit from? It must be a different one than Vlad, just by the way you said it," I put my hands on his shoulders and shook him. "Danny, who is it? What ghost is coming? Tell me! I need answers! I need to know!"

"None of you have met him. He isn't commonly known for he lives outside of time in the Ghost Zone," is what he states.

I shake his shoulders more violently, "Stop it! Tell me who it is!"

He looks up at me, and I let go of him. I take a few steps back. Was he controlling me? Was that his way of saying back off? Was he going to hurt me if I didn't?

"You will know what you need to know. It's only a matter of time. He'll show up. Everything is going to be fine."

"How can you say that?" I snapped. "You might die!"

Slowly, he shook his head and looked down. Then his face glanced at my mom, my father, then me. "If I die fine. I'll do that as long as he doesn't harm anyone of you. Your lives are more important than mine."

My mom walked up to Danny and slapped him on his left cheek. And hard. There was a red mark when she removed her hand. My brother's eyes went wide as though he could not believe his own mother would do that to him.

A light mist came out of his mouth, ghost sense is what it's called. "Meet the Master Of All Time, ClockWork." He said as a swirling vortex appeared in our kitchen. There was a figure of ghost child who was holding a staff.

The vortex disappeared and the purple child spoke, "They finally know, Daniel." He turned into an adult. I was shocked. Who was this ghost?

* * *

**Sweet! I finally got this posted! Woo-hoo! Now to work on chapter nine! My computer got a virus and I lost EVERYTHING! I am still mad. I had this chapter and the next chapter written. Not to mention I had the final chapter for Stuck half way done as well. What's done is done, right? I can't change the past. Well please reveiw and tell me what you think about this chapter.**

**-Phantom2B**


	9. Unanswered Questions

**I forgot to say in the last chapter, I WON THE CONTEST! Even though my story wasn't complete, it was long enough so I turned it in. I am so happy about it! xD**

_**Disclaimer:I do not own Danny Phantom.****

* * *

** _

Day Of Death

Chapter 9 - Unanswered Questions

* * *

A ghost just changed from a kid to an adult… he came from a vortex… and he, it knows Danny's secret? This can't be happening.

First of all, Danny wakes up so early in the morning that he ran into the wall. Not like intangible running through walls, but like crashing into the wall then runs down into the lab to check the portal. We both have the same feeling about what's going to happen today, and then did he just say his name was ClockWork? I need to concentrate on what he's saying.

He turned his attention to Danny, "I'm sure you're aware of what is going to occur today, am I right?"

"Yes. But I would like to know something about it," Danny responded.

"I cannot say much, for then it might alter the timeline and that is a road we don't want to go down yet again."

My brother nodded. "Plasmious is behind this. I've already been… visited… by him. He's planning something different. I saw bits and pieces of it, just not how it ends for good."

"That you have, and that is why you checked to portal. So you could make sure your family was safe." The Time Master's face grew grim. "Daniel, as people age they learn things but what is going to happen tonight, you mustn't blame yourself for her death."

"Tonight? It's happening tonight? And her who are you talking about?" My scared brother questioned.

"I've already said to much. Now I can't offer much to help you but just know that whatever happens, happens for a reason and hopefully you'll be able to take Vlad Masters into custody."

"Vlad Masters?" my mother yelled.

"Good Day to you all," ClockWork looked at me with a saddened face, "I'm sorry I could not be much of a help but I tried."

He held out his staff, and pressed a button in which yet another portal appeared and an elderly version of the ghost flew into. Danny sat down on the kitchen floor, slamming his fist on the ground, I think I even saw a crack from where he punched the floor.

My mom crouched down on the floor. "Danny sweetie, I know this is all new to me and your father but we will try to help in anyway possible all we need are some answers."

I lookedmy brotherand said, "C'mon, we need all the help we can get. And you hate when you're left out of anything so lets help them first." He got up, so did my father. We all walked into the living room. Thunder cracked outside. Today was a horrible stormy day. What luck. Danny sat on the couch with his elbows places on his legs and his head cradled in his hands.

"Okay, shoot," he said, letting out a sigh and looking towards mom and dad. "Ask anything, we'll answer it the best we can."

* * *

**Sorry this took so long to post. I'm working on alot of projects. Falling Spirits is also something that has got me busy. xP I don't know much about ClockWork, but Nari is going to attack me with IMs now that I had Clocky in a chapter. **

**Oh hey, since this is set in 2008, and some things have changed, you can put some questions in your reveiw that you would like me to use in the next chapter(s). :D**

**And did I mention that this is going to have a sequal? Dun dun dun! **

**Please reveiw!**

**-Phantom2B**


	10. No Responces

**Hey everyone. Guess you really were not expecting this were you? Thought that I died? Nah. Just couldn't think of what to write. Now that was THE LONGEST writers block I've had in a few years... So I would like to say sorry for making you all wait so long. Now that I reread it, I want to stab the story and write it from scratch... again. **

**Now where did I leave off? Unanswered questions? Maddie and Jack had finally taken in the fact that Danny Fenton, their loving son is actually there biggest ghostly enemy, Danny Phantom. Now they have a few questions for Danny regarding the Ghost Zone and other ghost related topics. Too bad for them that the questions may remain unaswered for a while...**

* * *

_Day of Death_

_Chapter 10 - No Responces_

* * *

"Where to start?" My mother began, resting her head in her hands. "I have so many questions for both of you but... Which one do I ask first? How did you get your powers? Why would you keep this from us? Why didn't you just tell us?" 

I heard Danny gulp, I look at him from the corner of my eye to see him close to freaking out. _'She hit a sensitive point, Danny. I know. She hasn't exactly asked you those questions.' _I said to myself. I just feel bad for him because now my parents are going to pin everything on him. But I can't let them do that. I know his secert... no. Our secert. It's our secert we hid from them. Danny shouldn't be questioned. If anyone it should be me. "Mom," I started but then bit my tounge. _'What am I supppose to say? Ugh,'_ I mentally beat myself up.

She didn't look up. Probably didn't hear me. She's thinking too hard. She'll make herself upset again and I can't have that happen to her. Not now.

I turned my head and called her again, "Mom, maybe we can sort th-"

Unable to finished my sentence because the thing I wanted to happen the least happened. Danny's ghost sense went off. He turned himself to look out the window and quickly searched with him eyes. I saw him look to the sky, to the ground. He turned to me and mouthed, "Nothing?"

_'Nothing? Nothing! How can there be nothing? His ghost sense doesn't go off for no reason. Unless of course... no. No no no. Perhapes something is above the house? Or under it?_' I shook my head. Looking down, I thought of all the ways a ghost could attack and shuddered in fear.

"JAZZ!" Danny screamed. Before I could look in the direction to see what he was yelling for me to avoid, the window behind me sharderd open.

I let out a pirecing sream of pain as the glass shards entered my back.

My parents leap to their feet. My mom hand her fists out and my dad had pulled out an ecto-bazooka.

Something was pressing on my back. Or not? It was the pain. I saw my shirt becoming tainted with blood. It wasn't that bad? _'It's not bad. No, stop lying! It is bad! Is this it? No! I am going to save Danny no matter what, I promise!'_

A dark figure with a long came enter the room, stepping over me to get in. "Well well Daniel," he said with an evil snicker.

I started pushing myself up with my arms. The pain.

"Get out of my house!" my father screamed at the ghost, his Bazooca charging.

My arms collapsed. _'If Danny can do it, so can I.'_ I encouraged myself. _'He fights for not only his own life, but for everyone else's life everyday.'_ I pressed my palms on the floor and slowly pushed myself up. Vlad insulting my family and Danny as I grab my side in pain. I am on my knees. Pressing one foot solid on the ground, I stood up.

"Jazz dear!" my mother commanded, "Don't do it!"

The ghost turned around. "Putting up a fight are we, Jasmine? I knew you were a trooper. Would have made a fine apperentice, but no." His mouth formed into a grim smile, "So your my enemy now. Much like your idotic brother!"

His fist rose, ready to punch.

"Ignorent fool!" He had been shot into the wall from the Bazooka.

My father was charging it up for another blast, "Stay away from jazz!" He yelled shooting Vlad once more square in the chest.

Plasmius grimaced.

I pulled off the Spector Defector that had been around my wasit and tossed it to Danny. He had oviously changed into his alter ego when I was on the ground. Vlad laughed.

"What are you," It took so much energy to talk, "laughing about, Vlad?"

Behind Danny, Myself and my parents appeared clones of our once family friend. "You didn't think you could win so easily, did you?" He walked over to my brother, snatched the Spector Defector out of his hands and laughed. "Honestly Did you really think that this TOY could stop me? Even if you got it on me I'd still be more powerful that you an day!" Throwing a punch right into my broher's face. Danny let out yelps of pains before passing out.

He ordered his clones to tie my parents and me up while he took an unconious Danny and flew off...

* * *

**Can I say sorry once more, this time for my grammar and spelling? My new computer here doesn't have MS Word installed so no spell check. D: Doesn't that suck? **

**Another note: Not my best, but I tried to give you something with more excitment. I failed. D': **

**Thanks for reading this chapter! please (as always) leave a reveiw. I'd love to know your Comments AND Crits!!**

**-Phantom2B. The one who had writers block for a year.**


End file.
